Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes
by Angelamcvey
Summary: After S4 Ep 2 Sherlock sister Enola Kidnaps the gang and secrets from Sherlock and Molly's past appear in the flesh
1. Chapter 1

Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes

Chapter 1 HOSTAGES

Sherlock, John, Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Mycroft, Mr and Mrs Holmes where ties to chairs in a circle with Enola and her bodyguards in the middle holding a gun and threating them if they shouted or tried to escape then one of them would have a bullet in their head.

"Enola darling please let everyone go I'm begging you" said Mrs Holmes trying to plead with her daughter

"Sorry mother dear, you see I can't do that" said Enola pulling out a knife from her jean pocket

"Enola let them go" Sherlock shouted

"Why so they can run I'm going to have fun brother dear. But don't worry I wouldn't hurt you little pet"

"Enola please before there is nothing I can do. You're holding a member of the British government hostage"

"Still hiding behind the government still aren't you sick of tired of him going on and on" said Enola looking at Sherlock

Just then one of the guards came in

"Boss a helicopter has just landed"

"What"

"It's not one of ours"

"Oh very clever Sherlock who do I kill first John or Molly your pick"

The bullets could be heard being fired the sound got louder and louder coming closer to the Holmes massive banquet hall suddenly the hall was filled in darkness

"Enola Holmes this is you final warning let everyone go and hand yourself in"

Enola now realising who the voice belonged to

"Oh really hiding in the shadows who are you hiding from me or your dear sweet mummy and daddy. Your just like me they abandon you threw you away in a posh school and then what did you think you would go play happy families let me tell you something honey it doesn't work this way with this family"

Now the lights turned on revealing a teenage girl around the age of 17 standing at the top of the stairs with a gun in her hands.

"Maybe they're just my type of family"

The group was shocked to see their saviour

"Layla what the hell are you doing"

"Hi mum"

The group now looked at Molly with weird looks

"Well don't you just love family reunions?"

"You're getting slow Enola" Layla walked down part of the stairs and stopped right in the middle"

"Well you see I have been busy, things to do plans to plot"

"Oh I know you have been busy. I'm not that daft. I've been doing the same thing"

"What's that then how to stop me?"

"Nope how to wipe all your bodyguards in 10 seconds"

"What that was you firing those shots?"

"Nope that really would be boring"

"So who was it?"

"Well I took the lime light then that would give her time to set up her mark"

"Well done" said Enola now clapping her hands "Well we are all waiting to see your little performance

Just then one of the bodyguards fell dead with one kill shot. The room now filled black

"Shot her down" gun shots filled the room lasting exactly 10 seconds then the lights turned on and all the guards surrounding the group had fell on the grown dead

"Give it up Enola" waiting for Enola to give her the gun

"Never, I had you followed"

"I know you did so I came prepared done my research into my mums friends even hacked british government files" said Layla now giving Mycroft a quite 'Sorry' "I meet someone on their way to the aquarium even Mycroft didn't know. I needed her when the time came and she came in handy" Enola now pointed the gun in Layla's direction the group was now free Sherlock, John and Molly ran in front of Layla

"Who is it or else one of these three gets a bullet?"

"You really want to know"

"Yes"

"Well you should know since you where johns therapist"

"No she's dead"

"Am I really" Mary now stood behind Enola with a gun aimed at the back of her head

"Mary" said John

"Layla sorry I was late but you had things handled"

"No problem and nice shot"

"Thanks and Molly after this we need a chat about your daughter"

"You know I am still here" said Enola

"Oh yeah Enola Holmes, I'm arresting you on suspicion of kidnapping and the murder of nine British agents you do not have to say anything , but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned anything which you later rely on in court anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly"

"Now got rot in hell bitch"

Then two guards carried Enola away to her new home in a prison cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 will get called the aftermath. Hope you liked the story and thought after watching the lying detective about Sherlock sister that her really name would be Enola after the works by Arthur Conan Doyle


	2. Chapter 2

Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes

Chapter 2- the Aftermath

After everyone was questioned by the police and Enola aka Eurus as she liked to be called was taken away by government agents the gang made their way back into the Holmes Household

"Oh look at this mess it's going to take forever to clean this up" said Mrs Holmes on the brink of tears

"I will send someone around tomorrow to clean this up" said Mycroft

"I need a large scotch" said John who now cuddled Mary on the couch

"Brilliant idea John" said Mr Holmes

"So Molly Hooper has a daughter"

"Yeah" said Layla on another couch across from John

"How haven't we heard of you or seen you"

"Well mum wanted to keep it quiet and you never seen me before because I was in Australia at University studying Criminal Medicine" Said Ehola

"Wow just like your mum" replied John

"Not quite like her mum John" said Mary interrupting the conversation

"Oh right so Layla tell us about yourself" said Mrs Holmes

"Well my name is Layla I am 17 my mums a pathologist, I am going to start another year at University in London this time and that's all really"

"What about your dad" said John?

"What about him"

"Who is he?"

"Well John why don't you use some of Sherlock's deductive powers to find out"

"Well you said your 17 so that means Molly had you when she was a teenager, you smart for your age to be 17 and at University. You know a lot about us but we don't know you. And Enola said that you were hiding from your mum and dad. But we know its Molly and the only people really dated was Jim Moriarty and Tom"

"Can I shoot him" Layla now looking at Mary "I am not Moriarty's daughter trust me"

"Well I wasn't finished Molly had you when she was a teenage so well before I met her and I remember one time Sherlock saying he and Molly where pals at University"

"Pals ha" said Layla

"What do you mean ha" said Mr Holmes

Johns face looked shocked

"Now you get it" said Layla with a smile on her face

"You mean"

"I'm afraid so" said Layla

"Sherlock. Sherlock's your father"

"What" said the rest of the gang except Mary?

"Oh god you faces" said Mary

"Yeah I am Sherlock Holmes Daughter my full name is Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes"

The whole gang never realised both Sherlock and Molly where missing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock was looking out the window of his old bedroom

"I thought I would find you here"

"Well easier to think" said Sherlock not turning around

"So you have a sister" said Molly now walking up next to Sherlock at the window

"And you have a daughter"

"Yeah well Layla was always there when you turned your back"

"You were pregnant and didn't tell me"

"Well yeah didn't want anyone you know Jim Moriarty stuff and all"

"Not that Molly. That summer at University remember me and you"

"Oh"

"Oh. It's all that you can say after missing out 17 years of my own daughter's life"

"Im so sorry Sherlock, I didn't know what I was going to do when I found out I was pregnant with Layla. Then I had her finished university. Layla so smart Sherlock, beautiful she got into university at the age of 15, Sherlock 15 and at university. I didn't tell anyone about her because I love her and I tried to get in contact with you because when I wasn't showing I came here to tell you but they told me that you were on drugs and then I tried again and this place was like a ghost town"

"Layla whats her full name

"Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes and yes Sherlock your name is on her birth certificate that's how Eurus knew about Layla"

"You better go see her and everyone they will want to talk to you about hiding a Holmes"

"Don't remind me" and Molly left Sherlock to his thoughts

"Molly"

"Yeah" replied molly who was now standing at the entrance of Sherlock's childhood bedroom

"You know I still remember us at University and I am still in love with you"

"Yeah I know Sherlock" Molly left to go down stair to see her daughter and her friends

"Molly dear Layla was filling us in about her life and her father and its just amazing to have finally a grandchild" said Mrs Holmes how was now cuddling her

Sherlock now stood at the entrance of the hall where down the corridor lead to the stairs to the bedrooms upstairs

"Really mummy"

"Yes darling this sweet girl raised a beautiful girl who happens to be your daughter"

"Yes mummy I know all about the bird and the bees"

"Well you are all staying here tonight. William you know where everyone will be sleeping"

"Yes mummy"

"Well goodnight and tomorrow we will take about Layla and set up her trust fund" said Mrs Holmes hugging Molly again and going upstairs to her bedroom.

"Well you heard the women. John and Mary you will sleep in the room down here, Mrs Hudson you will be sleeping next to my parent's room. Mycroft in you old room and Molly and Layla you will be sleeping in the room next to mine"

After everyone was in their rooms and Layla was sleeping Molly sneaked out the room to Sherlock's.

Molly ran up to Sherlock

"Sherlock are you sure about this"

"Of course I am"

"You're never going to get bored. It will hurt me but Layla more because she's your family"

"Molly both you and Layla are my family, nothing is going to change that" Sherlock begin to kiss Molly

The pair was unaware of the 17 year old girl watching her parents embrace in each other

"Well won't you know my perfect happily family"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Spolier alert next chapter will be the beginning of Ehola 'Eurus' Holmes Trail and Sherlock and Molly hiding their relationship from their friends


	3. Chapter 3

Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes

The trial begins

The sun was shining bright outside of Sherlock's childhood bedroom where he and Molly slept. The bright sunlight hit of Sherlock's face awaking him. As he awoke so did Molly

"Mmm morning" said a still sleepy molly

"Morning" said Sherlock kissing her

They never seen the person standing watching

"Well that's something you don't see every morning"

"Layla what the hell"

"Oh come on mum I heard you leave the room last night and seen you two snog the faces of each other"

Molly stayed silent

"Why where you up here anyway" said Sherlock

"Well I was getting to know my grandparents who sent me to fetch you love birds for breakfast since everyone is downstairs except Mycroft he had to go first thing"

"We'll be down in a minute"

Then Layla left her parents to get ready for breakfast

"Layla" shouted Sherlock

"Yeah"

"Not a word about me and molly where not ready to let the others know"

"Sure scouts honour"

Layla then disappeared

"We better get ready" said Molly

"Do we have to" said Sherlock as molly rose from the bed

"Yes see you in 5 okay" kissing Sherlock

 **Five minutes later**

Both Sherlock and molly walked along the Corridors of the house hand and hand. Suddenly Sherlock stopped pushing molly into a small gap so they won't be seen

"Sherlock what the"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Sherlock snogged her once again.

"It's going to be hard not be able to kiss you"

"I know I feel the same, when we get back to London you can come over to stay. I will ask Layla to go to John and Marys for a few days"

"Or you both can move into baker Street with me"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am"

"I need time to think about it"

"Okay" said Sherlock with a hint of sadness then molly put her hands at the side of his face

"It's not a no okay" kissing him "come on let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are I thought I would need to send a search party to find the both of you" said Mrs Holmes

The gang sat around a big table

"So molly did you sleep well" said Mr Holmes

"Trust me see did" said Layla

Sherlock and molly looked at each other awkwardly

Suddenly Mycroft walked in and slammed the front door

"When you are all done go into the sitting room"

Before running up stairs

Holmes Sitting Room

"Well Mycroft were waiting" said Sherlock

"It's Enola"

"It's Eurus, Enola is not a part of her" said Layla

"What about her"

"She's applied for a trial and she got it granted this morning"

"What" said Sherlock and Layla?

"That's not the worst part"

"What's worse than this Mycroft" said Sherlock now raising his voice.

"Thomas Finlay"

"Who the hell is Thomas Finlay" said John

"Thomas James Finlay is lawyer but to the media he's known as the 'lawyer of all lawyers'. He's never lost a case but his clients are people charged with the sickest of crimes criminals go to him he once got the CEO of a company off a money laundering charge. But his last client was a man named Richard Brooke" said Layla looking out of the window

"Moriarty" said Sherlock

"He was his lawyer for that case Sherlock lead the court to believe you were a fake. Him as Eurus lawyer then we are all in trouble" replied Mycroft

"He will destroy us the information held gets is our darkest secrets past or present and he will use it in court" Said Layla

"So what do we do" said Mary

"That's it I don't know "said Mycroft

 _ **Somewhere up North in a prison**_

"You took your time" said Enola

"Well I needed every detail finished from your Husbands colleague6" said Thomas

"Ex-husband, he did put a bullet through his head"

"Well anyway you have me"

"They say your are the best"

"I am"

"Mmm I bet you are"

"Down girl. I'm your lawyer"

"Can't a girl play?"

"Well I need to go, places to be"

"Tell Sebastian I said hi"

"I will do and when you said if I was the best" Thomas now whispered into her ear "I have never lost a case and Mr Moran has asked me personally to tell you something that your husband woke from his incident and is on the mend should take 4 months"

"Well Mr Finlay you how to get a girl happy, since my darling husband is on the mend tell him this "I owe you "


	4. Chapter 4

Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes.

Chapter 4: Court day

One month later

Molly was getting breakfast ready for her and Layla. While Layla was reading the morning headlines from the paper that Molly bought while out to buy eggs and milk. She was currently reading the headline

'PHYSIOPATH CRIMINAL EURUS FACES COURT'

When molly seen what Layla was reading she gripped the paper out of her hands

"I thought I told you not to read things like this" said Molly

"I wanted to know what they were saying about Eurus and dad"

"Your dad can handle the media, he always in it" said Molly with a small laugh

"Why didn't you tell me it was today?"

"Because Eurus nearly killed you and I didn't want to upset you"

"DIDN'T want to upset me Mum, I want to be there when she came to court"

"Well both I and your dad didn't want you to face her just yet and we don't know what Thomas Finlay will use against us"

"God why can't you both let me make my own mind up and not treat me like a child"

"We aren't"

"Yes you are. For god sake you split up because Thomas Finlay and this court case why can't you both see that sentiment is an advantage which can be used to beat Eurus"

"I know"

"Well what time do you have to be at Baker Street?"

"10"

"Well I better go get dressed I'm coming with you"

10am 221B BAKER STREET

Sherlock seen both Molly and Layla get out of the black Mercedes owned by Mycroft

"Layla what the hell are you doing here you should be at home"

"I am home dad, I heard that little conversation you had with mum about moving in before you both thought it was best for both of you to split up until after the court case"

"Layla enough go upstairs" said Molly. Layla done what she was told leaving both Sherlock and molly "Sorry about that Sherlock"

"No problem, how long has she been like this"

"Since the news about the trial"

"I will see what John or Mary can do maybe she will open up to one of them"

"Thanks" said Molly squeezing Sherlock's shoulder before walking up to meet the rest of the group

INSIDE THE FLAT

Once everyone was settled inside the flat wait patiently for Mycroft to arrive. But when he did he was followed by a gentlemen in his late 30s

"Everyone this is Mr Henry James, he's our Lawyer and was the lawyer for the Obama when they were in power"

"Hello everyone. Eurus has Mr Thomas Finlay as her lawyer he has a reputation for being able to win his cases for his clients and his methods is using secrets or actions for the past and present to use against witnesses. So gas everyone noted any details to Mycroft that he may use against you when you take the stand

"Yes" said the whole room

"Good everyone of you here will take the stand and the first would be Molly Hooper, John and Mary Watson, Sigar and Violet Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes then Layla Holmes then Eurus herself will take the stand. We can use DCI Greg Lestrade at any point during the case so the time is now half 10 and its starts at 11.15 so make sure that all of your are there early.

"Thanks Henry i will make sure everyone is there on time, my assistant Anthea will give you a ride to the court" said Mycroft then Henry James left the flat

"Well everyone cars are here shall we" said Mycroft

Mycroft, Layla and Mr and Mrs Holmes was in one car while Sherlock, Molly, John and Mary where in another

"Sherlock, Molly is everything alright with Layla" said Mary

"No since this the news about the case came out Layla has been more angry lately like she's hiding something deep inside her and it's eating away at her" said Molly

"Could I be something to deal with Eurus" said John

"That's it we don't know" said Sherlock

"Well when I first met Layla she seemed fine but when she heard Eurus name be mentioned she freaked" said Mary

"Do you what was it about" said Sherlock

"I never asked" said Mary

"Can you both maybe talk to her" said Molly

"Sure" said John

Then the car stopped

"We are here sir"

"Thanks"

Once out of the cars the group walked up the stairs to the front of the entrance it was difficult though because the media where around them like hungry lions waiting to be feed. Just the white prison van turned the corner the media went wild. The van went through the security gate.

"She's here" said Layla


	5. Chapter 5

Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes

CHAPTER 5: TAKE THE STAND PART 1 Molly Hooper

Once inside the group seen Henry James

"Hi, so what happens now is that the judge will give a brief summary of the charged to the jury then the judge will also explain to the jury name the witnesses then we will call on you Miss Hooper. You all just state your name profession and then each Lawyer will ask you question. So everyone if you could please go in and Miss Hooper can you follow Miss Kent to a seating area and wait to be called".

Before Molly walked away

"Molly" said Sherlock

"Yeah I know" said Molly with a small smile knowing the words he wanted to say

Inside the court room

Eurus walked in with two prison guards by her side. Looking at the Layla particular with evil in her eyes when there was an announcement from person called Mr Samuels

"Please all rise for Judge George Kings"

"Can't everyone else be seated except the prisoner" said judge kings

And everyone sat down

"Enola Holmes you are charged with 2 counts of murder and convicted of kidnapping with the intent to kill off 7 people. You will have a trail which will have a sentence but due to the circumstances reasoned on 1.2 of the document given to the jury this will need to be served at Sherringford Security Unit. Through this trial we will hear from Miss Molly Margret Hooper today Mr John Watson tomorrow morning, Mrs Mary Watson tomorrow afternoon, Mr Sigar Holmes and Mrs Violet Holmes on Wednesday morning? Mr Mycroft Holmes Wednesday afternoon, Mr William Sherlock Scott Holmes on Thursday morning, Miss Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes on Thursday afternoon and then Miss Enola Holmes on Friday morning and then trial ends at 11 of clock the the jury have until 3pm to make their verdict. Through this case each side may bring in medical experts or the police if needed. First of the witness to speak is Miss Molly Margaret Hooper

OUTSIDE THE COURT ROOM

Molly was nervous she had to face Eurus once more but what made it worse that she didn't know

What Mr Thomas Finlay had on her.

Then a person shouted out her name like she was in school

"Miss Molly Margret Hooper"

"Yes that's me"

"Here we go" said Molly quietly

INSIDE THE COURT ROOM

All molly could see was Eurus smirking at her as she made her way up to the court podium a small smile from Sherlock relaxed her

"Miss Hooper Do you swear to well and truly interpret these proceedings, so help you God?" said Mr Samuels

"I do" said Molly

"Miss Hooper state your full name and you're professional please" said Judge Kings

"Miss Molly Margaret Hooper, pathological St Bart's London

First to question her was Henry James

"Mrs Hooper can you tell the court what happened the night that your where at The Holmes Residence"

"Eurus that's she likes to call herself tied myself and 6 of my friends to chairs claiming that one of us screamed or shouted she would kill us. That wasn't till my daughter Layla walked in with police back up and government officials."

"How strong is your bond with your Daughter Miss Hooper?"

"I think it's a strong one during to the situation"

"What would that be?"

"I and my daughter spend hardly any time together due to my work and her going to university

"Do you struggle to meet ends meet for example bills?"

"Before yes at the start when I was still studying and when her father was not in her life"

"Her father being William Sherlock Scott Holmes, why wasn't he in her live"

"Mr Holmes was addicted to drugs and I didn't want Layla near that sort of person at the time but now he has got himself sorted" said Molly now looking at Sherlock.

"One final question Miss Hooper have you ever associated or have known Miss Enola Holmes before"

"Never"

Now it was Thomas Finlay turn to question her

"It's was nice to hear all the things about your daughter Miss Hooper what age where you when you have Layla"

"I was 19 at the time"

"And a student mist have been hard being a single mum and all, finding out you baby father was hooked on drugs. What did your family think Miss Hooper?"

"My dad passed away when I was very young and my mother remarried "

"Ok we will come back to it later"

"Your would do anything for Mr Holmes wouldn't you Miss Hooper"

"Yes"

"That would include fake his death certificate which is a criminal offence"

"Yes"

"Now back to your parents Miss Hooper, you too old us how hard it was to bring up Layla on your help sure you hard support"

"I had none"

"Not even from your family your mother what about Mr Holmes family"

"They didn't know about Layla and I was on good terms with my mum"

"Why we're you not talking to your mother miss Hooper"

"Because I wasn't problem something silly"

"Well what I read it wasn't silly Miss Hooper wasn't it. It was more serious"

"How do you know?"

"One final time Miss Hooper why weren't you mum and you talking"

"Because my mother's new husband raped me" Molly now looked to the floor

"Mr Robert Thompson jailed for 18 years" said Mr Finlay, molly could only agree with him

"Miss Hooper what did you do with Layla while you were still a student"

"I put her into care"

The whole room gasped just then Layla stormed out the court room Sherlock following her. Molly was now crying

"No further questions your honour"

"We will continue this tomorrow at 9.30am "

Just then molly ran out to join Sherlock and Layla

OUTSIDE THE COURT ROOM

"Layla stop please" shouted Sherlock

"Why should I. I got put into care for what so she could still go to university"

"No because your mother was raped by someone she trusted"

Just then Molly joined them

"Layla. Please we need to talk I didn't want to"

"What's the point, was this why you didn't want me to come because you knew that would be said in court"

"No it's was safer for you for all of us"

The rest of the gang joined the out in the corridor

"you know what I am sick and tired of you and dad sneaking around like kids when everyone knows you were shagging each other that night Eurus was arrested" said Layla how now spoke directly to Mycroft " I'm staying at my grandparents' house tonight Mycroft so I will go home with them. I don't want my mum and dad near me" said Layla walking off to the car which was for Mr and Mrs Holmes

"I will make sure she gets a good night sleep son" said Mrs Holmes "she probably will need time to breath all this pressure can't be helping see you tomorrow son"

"Thanks mummy"

Mrs Holmes went straight to the car where Layla do Sigar where waiting on her then the car went away taking Layla to the Holmes Cottage

"Molly" said Sherlock putting his hand on her shoulder

"Don't Sherlock please I just want to go home I'll call a cab Mycroft" Molly walking away

Just then Thomas Finlay cane out of the court room

"That was uncalled for" said Mycroft angrily

"Well Mycroft that's how I work you know that. That's how your dear mummy and daddy got Their debts cleared" Mycroft could stay at word " good night everyone see you tomorrow bright and early" said Thomas walking off

"God I want to punch him" said Mary

"What debts and what happened to mum and dad for you to hire Thomas Finlay" said Sherlock holding Mycroft by the throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes

 _ **Chapter 5 part 2 I'm taking her to America**_

Molly sent her 100th text message to her daughter who was still to come home was pleading her to come home the court case was now on hold as Eurus lawyer asked for a DNA to confirm Layla was in fact Sherlock's daughter and it would take up a week to process it then get the results. So she sent one final text.

Please come home. I miss you meet me at the cafe we always go to x Mum

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holmes Cottage

Layla phone kept on buzzing and she got more annoyed every time it went off. How could her mother do this to her and lie about it. She was put into care suddenly Sigar Holmes walked in

"Do you want some lunch honey?"

"No thanks granddad"

"You know it's still awkward to be called granddad you should see your grandmother"

Layla only applied with a small smile

"There is it that beautiful smile you have been hiding for the past 3 days" said Sigar

Then her phone buzzed again she looked at her text

"Is that your mother?"

"Yeah, she wants to meet up and talk about what happened"

"Well I think you should go"

"Why should I she put me into care she doesn't love me"

"Of course she loves you" said Mr Holmes hugging her "the bond you share with your mother is a strong one trust me look at Mycroft and Sherlock they love their mother yet they say sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. If I was you I would give your mother and chance to say what she has to tell you"

"Granddad can you get Iain to drive me to London, I want to see mum and go home"

"I'll have Iain prepared to leave in an hour"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla arrived at the cafe her mum always took her when she was ever in London. She walked right up to the table where her mum was sitting.

"Hi mum"

"Layla how are you how have you been"

"Fine I just want to sit down"

"Sure I ordered a chocolate éclairs for you

"My favourite"

They both stayed silent before Molly said

"I know you have questions"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to look back when I had you, I loved you with all my heart and if something bad was to happen I would blame myself and when he attacked me I feared he might attacked you so I did it so you didn't to get hurt, then the trial I could go through with all that pain at the monster I trusted and exactly went through the pain when I final told the court at Layla's It killed me but it would hurt you the most"

"Just like dad, he'll do anything but face the past just look at what he done about Trevor because of his pain of losing his best friend"

"Exactly "

"That's why you are both made for each other"

Molly laughed

"Maybe we are darling. So am I forgiven?"

"Of course mum" Said Layla hugging her mum

"So how have you been?"

"Good I'm going to university again in America"

"America well done darling to study what and where"

"Law at Harvard"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"When do you leave beginning of next month?"

""that's a week after the court case"

"I know"

"I'm so happy for you Layla I am really so can I organise a small party"

"Only if it's small mum"

"Darling I have to go back to work see you later then we can celebrate with popcorn, ice cream and us in our Pj's"

"Sounds like a plan I'll go home and unpack and make dinner my treat"

"Fine, you okay to get back I'll give you money for a cab"

"No I'll have Iain drove me back home"

"Who's Iain?"

"Long story I'll tell you later"

"Bye darling"

"Bye mum"

Once Molly disappeared around the corner to go to St Bart's a black Mercedes approach her and she got into the car

"Would you like me take you home miss" said Iain

"Not yet Iain take me to Baker Street"

"Yes miss"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only took 15 minutes to get to Baker Street when Layla knocked on the door she was greeted by Mrs Hudson.

"Layla darling it's been so long"

"Hi Mrs Hudson is dad or John home"

"John's out with Mary and Rosie but your dad is upstairs alone"

"Is it okay to pop up and see him?"

"Sure on you go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock was in a bad mood all day no case but most of all he heard about the DNA test on his daughter so he decided to play his violin just then his door knocked

"It's opened" not bothering to turn around

"Hi dad"

"Layla what are you doing here" putting his violin back in its case

"Just a visit and a chat"

"Please take a seat and do you want something to drink"

"No thanks it's just a quick visit"

Taking a seat in his chair he said "Well what do you want to talk about"

"Well mum"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I got accepted into Harvard University"

"Harvard that's in America"

"Yeah I know well the thing is I'm moving to America"

"Me and your mum will miss you terribly you will always have a home to got to in London" Sherlock said now hugging Layla

"Dad that's the thing I taking mum with me to America"

"Really" said Sherlock looking sad

"Dad she'll be fine one of the universities close to Harvard have already accepted her as a lecture of Pathology she'll be doing the two things she loves and we get to spend time together too and then we can travel to London during the holidays.

"Does Molly Know?"

"I haven't told her yet I want it to be a surprise for after the trial with Eurus"

"When do you leave beginning of next month?"

"What"

"Yeah the sooner the better time to get settled in to the new house and then get everything ready for university"

"Okay"

"Well I'll get going making dinner tonight"

"Sure"

"Dad please if there is anything that you think this is mad please tell me if you want us to stay"

"What no of course not this is what you both need. I'll get Mycroft to sort everything out so you don't have to worry"

"Thanks dad"

Layla walked out of 221B baker street and into the car where both John and Mary where now sitting in with Rosie asleep in the front next to Iain.

"You told him" said Mary

Layla just nodded in agreement with a smile now on her face.

"Can someone please fill me in?"

"Well little Holmes here just told her father her and her mother is moving to America"

"What" said John now looking at his wife?

"John, dad thinks I'm taking mum to America because I'm going to university at Harvard"

"But you're not going"

"Nope staying here in London why would I go to America I not studying Law I'm studying criminology and pathology and London offers the best university where you can study these subjects

"So no America"

"Nope" said Mary

"Why tell Sherlock you are leaving for America"

"Well how am I going to get dad to admit his feelings for mum he basically is in love with her"

"Why America"

"Because dad knows mum wants to visit America and has been offered jobs there before a denied every single one offered to her"

"Now I get it you both are in big trouble"

"I know John. I know" said Mary and Layla at the same time


	7. Chapter 7

_**Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes**_

 _ **She's Dead**_

Mycroft just stared at the package he just received Layla's blooded T-shirt and a note saying 'Miss me' he called Sherlock straight away

"What is it Mycroft"

"How fast can you and Molly get here?"

"30 minutes at the best"

Well you both better get here

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock, John and Molly turned up at Mycroft's office

Anthea was sitting at a desk, Sherlock approached the desk

"Just go in Sherlock, he's expecting you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want Mycroft"

Mycroft stayed silent as the trio spotted the object on the table

"That's Layla's where is she Mycroft" said Molly now crying

"Mycroft you better answer her"

"Wait Sherlock it might not be Layla's there are millions tops that design and the blood might not even be hers"

"The DNA proves in her blood and further analysis confirms it the same washing powder product Molly uses"

"Layla she's allergic to the chemicals in other products she can only take mine" said Molly "Please god tell me where she is Mycroft"

"I don't know Molly"

"Not good enough"

"I might know who may have her"

Mycroft handed Sherlock the note. Molly was now being sick

"Holy shit he's alive"

"Get everyone safe Mycroft you hear me Mary, Rosie, Mum, dad, Mrs Hudson, Greg hell even Eurus"

"Eurus is with him Sherlock

"What"

"Eurus is now the Wife of Jim Moriarty and the body of Thomas Finlay turned up this morning she never made it back to prison"

Anthea then walked into the room carrying a laptop

"Sir we have some CCTV footage of Layla's attack"

The whole group crowded around the laptop except Molly who couldn't bother looking her baby girl get hurt. The footage shows the group of Moriarty kissing her neck, Eurus appearing, layla getting stabbed then men more likely Moriarty's men carrying Layla's body to the car

Just then Sherlock phone buzzed

"Sherlock Holmes

"I thought you might call"

"Moriarty"

"Hi"

"So you like my little gift"

"Gift really I'm going to kill you"

"Touché tell me this Sherlock what's it like being a daddy"

"If you touched her"

"Didn't you see the CCTV?"

"You filmed it"

"Of course I did now darling Leayla's dead but unlike you Sherlock she a perment destination"

"Until we meet again Sherlock"

He hung up the phone

"Sherlock what did he say" said John

Sherlock was silent the just ran out of the Sherlock, John followed him

"Mycroft, Please tell me what is happening, this is my daughter where talking about"

"The last time Sherlock was like this is when we told him Redbeard was dead"

"Please Mycroft she's not dead" Moll fell to the ground just in time to catch her and cradle her like what his mother did when he was a child "She's not dead Mycroft"

"I'm sorry Molly" the two now grieving the loss of a loved one

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sherlock slowdown"

"She's dead John she's dead he killed and it's my all my fault" said Sherlock turning around to face him crying

"Sherlock you don't know that" said John trying to confront his friend

"He told me"

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but he might be lying but if she is….if she is dead then we all will give her the best farewell ever but right now you have to think about Layla being alive and finally ending this even if it's hard"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Layla Sherlock Violet Holmes**_

 _ **IT'S TIME TO PLAY**_

Layla's plan was coming together nicely her mum was getting things organised for her fake leaving party while Sherlock was more stubborn than usual as the thought of both his love of his life and his daughter leaving the country. She even got Mycroft to play along by getting him to book flights and fake deposits on a house but then she did have her uncle around her little finger.

The final parts of the plan where coming together so Layla decided to spend time to herself by going shopping she after paying for her clothes she walked down the street behind some of the row of shops as it was the quickest way back to baker street

Layla spotted a well-dressed man

"Jim Moriarty, Hi"

"I know who you are" said Layla

"Oh so daddy told you about me"

"He told me enough"

Moriarty was walking towards her so Layla decide to run back the other way but other men blocked her way

"No point in running put then whens the fun in that" now so close to her Layla felt his breath on her neck

"What the hell do want"

"You, I don't why the Holmes family smell so good" said Moriarty kissing her neck "but you taste so good like your mother"

"Play with your toys later darling"

"Eurus"

"Hello my darling Niece"

"Right on time, so I guess you have met the wife Layla"

Layla now seen the gold wedding ring on Eurus's wedding finger

"Is it done?"

"Year Mr Finlay will never get in our way" said Eurus giving Moriarty a kiss

"Thomas Finlay is dead"

"Of course I'm not going to rot in a prison cell" said Eurus

"We have wasted too much time to go" said Moriarty

"Now Layla are you going to be a good girl"

Layla made a last attempt to run but she was grabbed by Moriarty who now stuck a knife in her abdomen

"What have you do we need her" Said Eurus so angry

"Don't worry Darling I never hit anything important just enough to able to send Sherlock a message"

"What now" said Eurus?

"It's time to play"


End file.
